1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a motor which includes a resin-molded housing, a stator embedded in the housing, and a rotor arranged inside the housing is known. The motor of this type is superior in the waterproof property of the stator and in the vibration resistance and soundproof property against the vibration of the stator during the operation of the motor.
A motor of the related art is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-014112 (JP2000-014112A). In the motor of JP2000-014112A, a stator core, a stator coil, and a terminal pin electrically connected to the terminal of the stator coil are one-piece molded within a resin molding (see claim 1 and paragraph [0025] of JP2000-014112A). An end portion of the terminal pin is exposed from the resin-molded stator. The end portion of the terminal pin is connected to a printed circuit board (see paragraph [0026] and FIG. 2 of JP2000-014112A).
In the motor disclosed in JP2000-014112A, the stator is embedded in a resin and has a one-piece structure. The stator and the circuit board are electrically connected by the terminal pin. In this case, the terminal pin needs to be partially exposed from the resin. At this time, as shown in FIG. 8 of JP2000-078804A, it is conceivable to employ a structure which makes use of a protection member arranged to cover some portions of the terminal pin and the coil terminal and pressed by a resin molding mold. The use of this structure makes it possible to prevent resin leakage during a resin molding process and disconnection of the coil terminal.
In the structure shown in FIG. 8 of JP2000-078804A, however, there is likelihood that a lead wire extending along a lead wire route from the stator coil toward the terminal pin within the protection member will become caught between the protection member and an insulator. If the lead wire is caught between the protection member and the insulator, the protection member may get out of position and, hence, the position of a resin molding mold may be shifted. As a result, there is a possibility that the molding of the stator becomes poor. Moreover, the lead wire may possibly be broken if it is caught between the protection member and the insulator. JP2000-078804A fails to disclose a specific configuration for solving the problems noted above.